Shiryu
| jva=n/a| eva=| extra1=| extra2=| devil fruit=| bounty=| }} Shiryuu was a Chief Jailer of Impel Down until he was imprisoned for his excessive violence towards the prisoners. During the riot caused by Monkey D. Luffy and Marshall D. Teach, he was temporarily freed to deal with the latter. However, instead of dealing with the pirate, Shiryuu aided him and decided to join his crew.One Piece Manga - Chapter 549, Shiryuu decides to join Teach's crew to avoid imprisoned again. Appearance In a flashback, Shiryuu was seen to have devil-like wings (these are absent when Shiryuu made his actual appearance), like Magellan, along with an officer's hat that has ear-flaps on the sides, and black gloves. He appears to be taller than an average man, as he towers over the regular guards. He was also allowed to keep his uniform, rather than wearing the prisoners' striped shirt. He also wears a jacket over it, draped over like a cape. The kanji on the back of his jacket reads , which means "prison". Shiryuu is usually seen smoking a cigar. The sword Shiryuu wields is long (possibly a nodachi) and has a square guard. It has a white sheath, and dark in the middle portion. Personality Shiryuu seems to love to kill people. He massacred many prisoners within the walls of Impel Down, claiming them to be "trash". He also struck down his subordinates right after being released from prison, while giving a sarcastic apology. Shiryuu is apparently very deceitful and treasonous, as he offered to help Magellan to fight for the prison if he is released, but instead betrayed his former superior and wreaked havoc and killed many subordinates. Shiryuu also believes that the Shichibukai are just pirates, as he refused to acknowledge Blackbeard as a "traitor", but rather just a "pirate".One Piece Manga - Chapter 543, Shiryuu claims that "once a pirate, always a pirate". Despite this, he was easily willing to aid and join the Blackbeard Pirates. Abilities and Powers As the former head guard of Impel Down, Shiryuu had command over lower ranking employees of the fortress. However, due to his abuse of powers, he was stripped of his rank and privileges. His strength is also said to be comparable to the Chief Warden Magellan. However, since Magellan's work hours are limited by his diarrhea, Shiryuu is considered more dangerous. Despite this, Magellan was still able to suppress Shiryuu and place him in a cell in Level 6. Shiryuu is extremely proficient with a sword , shown to have taken out several guards in a split-second. History Past Though the guards of Impel Down have permission to kill prisoners for security reasons, Shiryuu heavily abused that privilege by killing many prisoners for his own pleasure. When confronted by Magellan, Shiryuu's abuse of his privilege was revealed and he was deemed to be a menace. For that, he was sentenced to death and put on death row in Level 6. As Level 6 prisoners' crimes are deemed too dangerous or embarrassing to be made public, Shiryuu's crimes were not heard of by most prisoners, despite their brutality. Impel Down arc When the jailers reached Level 6, after their failed attempt to flood the floor with knock out gas to capture Monkey D. Luffy, Emporio Ivankov and Inazuma, Shiryuu informs them that they had escaped, along with Jinbei and Crocodile, stating that Impel Down has gone downhill without him. He tells the jailers to pass word to Magellan that he would be willing to lend him a hand fighting against the escapees. Magellan, after hearing about Blackbeard's intrusion into Impel Down, reluctantly agreed to release Shiryuu to fight against the unwelcome Shichibukai, adding that Shiryuu's sentence has merely been postponed, and that he will not receive anymore chances. However, the moment he was given back his sword, he attacked the jailers who were sent to release him. He is later seen at Level 1, confronting Blackbeard and his crew. What happened during their encounter is unknown, but the Blackbeard pirates managed to bypass him and enter Level 4. Later, Shiryuu, seemingly unharmed from his encounter with Blackbeard, is seen slaughtering the guards, destroying the monitor room, disabling the giant Surveillance Den Den Mushi that was responsible for visual reception, and severing all contact lines to the outside of the prison, while stating that he did not want Magellan to come down to where he is. Current Events A while after the Blackbeard Pirates' encounter with Magellan, Shiryuu came and saved them with an antidote, stating they would have died if it weren't for him. Blackbeard apparently invited Shiryuu to join his crew before and repeated his offer after Shiryu saves them. Shiryuu accepted, due to fate and the fact he was waiting for a man of Blackbeard's stature, and the alternative is being sentenced to death, as he stated himself. Translation and Dub Issues If translated to Kanji, can literally mean "Death Dragon" in English. Trivia *His appearance appears to be based off of Washizaki, one of the early villains from the 80s manga Riki-Oh. Many other characters from anime and video games have been based on the same design, including M. Bison from Street Fighter 2, and Kato from Doomed Megalopolis. *He and Lafitte are both former World Government affiliates who were stripped of their positions and punished for abuse of privileges (murderous Impel Down Head Guard given death sentence and excessively violent policeman exiled, respectively). References Category:Male Category:Smokers Category:World Government Category:Human Category:Swordsmen Category:Impel Down Category:Blackbeard Pirates Category:Pirates Category:Villains